Villámrandi
by MargieM
Summary: Grissom elmegy egy gyorsrandi-estre. És olyasvalakivel találkozik akire soha nem számítana.


**Itt egy újabb GSR sztori. Nem tudom olvassa-e valaki bocilovegsr-en kívül, de ha nem akkor is feltöltöm! Senki sem állíthat meg benne! *ördögi kacaj* Sajnos huzamosabb ideje írói válságban szenvedek, ezt a sztorit októberben kezdtem és most lett kész. Még mindig nem álmonodok sztorikat (mint egyes szerencsés fanfiction írók) de tegnap azt álmodtam hogy befejeztem egy sztorit (rohadtul dühít, de nem emlékszem mi volt benne) feltöltöttem és rossz kritikát kaptam. Ez azért vicces mert amúgy utolsó rossz álmom 5 évesen volt, mikoris Szörnyella DeFrász meg akart enni… nem baj, nem vagyok ijedős. És tudod mit? Ha úgy gondolod rossz a sztori, írd csak meg, váltsd valóra az álmom!**

- Catherine, biztos szükséges ez?

Grissom nem akart bemenni a kávézóba. A gyorsrandi-est valahogy nem tűnt neki jó ötletnek.

- Megmondtam. Vagy elmondod neki hogy szereted, vagy bemész oda. Különben nem hiszek neked.

Grissom tényleg jobbnak látta ha bemegy. Nem mintha nem szerette volna Sarát, de ezt elsőnek magának kellett beismernie. Nem pedig Catherinenek – és még inkább nem Sarának. Nagy levegőt vett és bement. 10 darab szexre éhes és súlyos társadalmi problémákkal minden bizonnyal küzdő nő közé dobták. Remegve ült le az a 1. asztalhoz. A nők a helyükön maradtak, a férfiak a csengő hangjára a következő bokszba mentek.

1. asztal. Hidrogénszőke plasztikcica. Fejméretű mellekkel, amelyek sajnos nem növelték az IQ-ját. Rózsaszín miniruhája minden jót a világ elé tárt, haja derékig érő pótlás volt, rózsaszín csatokkal és tincsekkel. A szája a kétszeresére volt duzzasztva szilikonnal. A névtábla szerint Melaney smiley, smiley, szívecske a neve. Grissom nagyot nyelt. Érezte hogy nem Miss Szilikon a nyertes. De azért leült.

- Puszika aranyom! Melaney vagyok.

- Én… Gri… pontosabban Gil.

- Gil! Istenem de butuska név! Nem gondoltál arra hogy megváltoztasd? Lehetnél mondjuk… Marcel! Képzeld bogárkám – a hölgy találóan fogalmaz – én sem Melaneynak születtem. Az anyum meg az apum úgy neveztek el hogy Maria Harper! – jól hallható gyűlölettel mondta ki a neveket - Értem én hogy anyucim spanyol, apucim meg brit, de azért ez sok. Halálra szekcsiztek – ez a szekálás szó cicusul – az általánosban! Én voltam a nagy ormányú, lógó fülű. De már nem. Kedveském, ha valami nem tetszik merd megváltoztatni! Én sem leszek többet fekete hajú, nagy orrú! SOHA! SOHA! SOHA! Komolyan nem gondoltál még egy szemműtétre, akkor nem kéne ezt az idétlen szemcsit viselned! És gyúrni szoktál? Az ex-pasim Markus mindennap futott 10 olyan kiló-izét! És órákon át bírta az ágyban! Olyan atlétikus volt! Kár hogy babucit akart… Én nem fogom elrontani az alakom – _Milyen alakot? -_ gondolta magában Grissom. És tényleg Miss Szilikon nem csak mellben volt széles – Egy maga alá kaksizó, folyton bömbölő izécskéjért! SOHA! SOHA! SOHA!

Ebben az áldott pillanatban megszólalt a csengő. Grissom még életében nem örült ennyire semminek. Soha. Nem hitte hogy valaha is megszabadul a Miss Szilikontól. De most mégis szabad volt. _Fel a fejjel Gil! _gondolta magában _Néhány embernek ilyennek is kell lennie!_ Csak remélni tudta hogy a többi kilenc nő nem ilyen. Mielőtt továbbment Melaney még így szólt:

- Ugye felhívsz? Annyira jót beszcsiztünk!

2. asztal. Apró vörös hajú nő, nagy szemüvegben. Szürke kosztümöt viselt és haja rövidre volt vágva. Az ő tábláján a Gertrude név szerepelt. Gertrude nem keltette magabiztos személy benyomását. Inkább csak egy olyan szürke egérke volt, mint akikről a saját anyjuk is elfelejtkezik.

- Jó estét! Gil vagyok.

- Én Gejtjude vagyok.

Grissomot mellbe vágta a beszédhiba. Nem reménykedett egy szabadnapos Julia Robertsben, de azért abban biztos volt hogy normálisak lesznek. Az eddigi két példa szerint nem volt igaza.

Eközben valahol, egy másik asztalnál:

Sara élete eddigi legrosszabb másfél percén van túl. Megkapta Chadet, Mr. Büdösszájat. Ezen már a Winterfresh sem segített. Chad nem mellesleg nem tudott e rossz tulajdonságáról, és arcra puszival indított. Majd közel hajolva és hangosan beszélt. Sara majdnem megfulladt. Alig bírta ki. Harmadikként egy izmos pasi ült le elé. Feltűnően fekete haja volt és mélybarna szeme. Halvány színű inget, sötét nadrágot és bőrdzsekit viselt.

- Jó estét, szép hölgy!

_Nem, nem, nem és nem! _A dzsigoló olasz akcentussal beszélt. _Újabb kamu-olasz._

- Sara vagyok, és te? – kérdezte a lehető legnagyobb mosolyt erőltetve az arcára

- Paolo. Olaszországban születtem Rómában. Róma legjobb sportiskolájába jártam. Tizenkét évesen én voltam az iskolai focicsapat csatára. Aztán tizenhárom évesen…

Sarának itt már összefolyt a sok blablabla. Amikor a nevét kérdezte nem egy 120 oldalas önéletrajzra várt - de azért magkapta.

- … Aztán mikor húsz éves lettem, akkor indult be igazán az élet! Engem választottak főiskola ifjú reménységének…

Sara már fogalmazni kezdte hosszú-hosszú monológját arról hogy nyert felvételt a Harvardra, és mit csinált mikor másodéven a koleszes szobatársa elvesztette a szobakulcsokat. De erre a monológra nem került sor, ugyanis csengettek. Sarának nagy kő esett le a szívéről.

- Örülök hogy találkoztunk, belle!

Grissom épp csak megmenekült Gertrude karmai közül mikor újabb megpróbáltatás következett. Tábláján vastag, fekete betűkkel állt a neve: Shannon. Rövid fekete hajában halványkék melír virított. Piercingek voltak az orrában és az állán és még istentudjahol. Tetoválásai kilátszottak a fekete topja alól, és rövid skótkockás miniszoknyája látni engedte a lábait. Azok legalább nem voltak képekkel fedve. Sőt, egész csinosak voltak…

- Mi van mókuci? Elvitte a cica a nyelved?

Saját viccén furcsán, nyerítés szerűen nevetett. Grissom nem tudta mit mondhatna, ezért bemutatkozott.

- Gil vagyok.

- Én meg Shannon. – a nő laza kézmozdulattal a táblája felé intett – Na és mi a munkád? Itt Vegasban biztos jól lehet keresni…

- Én helyszínelő vagyok.

- És mit csinál egy helyszínelő?

- Bűnügyi helyszíneken keres nyomokat.

- Szóval köztisztviselő. Jól fizetnek?

- Nem igazán. De nem is azért csinálom…

- Akkor miért?

- Az igazság miatt.

- Hát ez nagyon nyálas.

Itt abbamaradt a beszélgetés. Csak várták a csengőt. És vártak. És még mindig vártak. Aztán végre csengettek. Grissom boldogan indult a 5. asztal felé. Bár ne tette volna. Az asztalnál az az egyetlen személy ült akivel nem akart itt találkozni. Sofia Curtis. _Villámlás-dörgés_ _effekt, majd ijesztő zene sok kisterccel._ Igen, a horrorfilm-zenékben mindig sok a kisterc, mert attól lesz olyan baljós hangzása. Tényleg. Na de most térjünk vissza bátor hősünkhöz. Istenigazából nem Sofia volt az egyetlen akinek nem örült volna, de most csak ő volt itt. Remélhetőleg.

Grissom leült. Sofia nem mondott semmit, nem érezte szükségét. Grissom rögtön magyarázkodni kezdett.

- Én… én… Catherine kényszerített!

Sofia röhögött belül. Elképzelte ahogy Catherine fizikai ráhatást alkalmaz mert Grissom nem akar bemenni az épületbe. Vagy jutalom falatkákat szór végig az épületig. Vagy épp fegyverrel hadonászik. Vagy pedig megfenyegeti a főnökét hogy ellopja a pillangó-gyűjteményét… Ez utóbbi eléggé szürreálisnak tűnt, még Sofia kissé túl élénk képzeletében is.

Sofia itt kapott észbe, hiszen Grissom az előbbi harminc másodperben folyamatosan beszélt.

- Bocsánat, mondtál valamit?

Grissom meglepődött. Az előző harminc másodperben folyamatosan beszélt. Igazából őmaga sem tudta miről, de Sofiának aki végig hallgatta, illene tudnia.

- Nem. Illetve semmi fontosat.

Újabb kínos csend. Csengetés. Végre. Grissom már indult is tovább. Sietősen. Szerette volna az elmúlt tíz percet meg nem történtté tenni. De már nem tehette. Őszinte sajnálatára. Ha tudta volna hogy milyen lesz ez az egész inkább mondta volna Catherinenek hogy „Igen, szerelmes vagyok Sarába!". És ekkor realizálta hogy igen, ő szerelmes Sarába. Mosdószünet. Ki kellett mennie, legalábbis arcot mosni. Kint épp valami filmekben kicenzúrázott dolgot művelt mikor megszólította egy férfi.

- Maga is gyorsrandizik?

- Igen…

- Járt már a hatos asztalnál?

Fej és egyéb testrész rázás.

- Vigyázzon, ádámcsutkája van.

Grissom befejezte amit elkezdett, kezet mosott – mert úgy higiénikus! - és az információ bon-bonnal gazdagabban elhagyta a helyiséget. Kint megnézte hányas asztal jön. A hatos. dödödödömm!* Odament. Leült. A- hölgy Dani-ként mutatkozott be. Grissom szeme a dekoltázsára tévedt. És igen, ott volt. Az. Nyelt egy nagyot és minden kérdésre udvariasan válaszolt, de érdeklődése valahogy alább hagyott…

Közben valahol relatíve közel, de mégsem oly távol*:

Sara épp véget akart vetni a szenvedéseinek. Szóval kivette a fülbevalóját.

- Allergiás?

- Hogyan?

- A fémre.

- Nem, nem vagyok, csak húzza a fülem. Nem szoktam ilyesmit viselni…

- Robert vagyok.

- Sara.

A férfi nagyon rokonszenves volt. Garbója fölött Harris tweedzakót viselt és lábain vicces papucscipő volt. Barna haja tőnél őszült, kék szemeiben barátságos fény csillogott. Az irodalomról kezdtek beszélgetni. Kiderült hogy a férfi író.

- Na és Robert, - kezdte Sara széles mosollyal – honnan veszi az ihletet? Talán egy hölgy adja?

- Nem, dehogy. A Hangok mondják mit írjak.

Sara arcáról lehervadt a vigyor.

- H-hangok?

- Igen. Ők. Most is beszélnek. Maga nem is hallja? Maga is kívülálló?

Sara nem mert semmit mondani. Csak annyit tudott tenni hogy nagyon erősen kívánta hogy Robert ne krimiket írjon.

- Miket ír?

- Történelmi novellákat.

Sarának nagy kő esett le a szívéről. Tényleg. Csengetés.

Egy fiatal fiú volt a következő. Nem több huszonöt évesnél. Vastagkeretes szemüvege volt. És piros pólója. Semmi jellegzetes. Leült.

- Üdv. James vagyok.

- Sara.

- Sara… szép név. Emlékszem így hívják a TOS második évadának hatodik részében a Starship Enterprise egyik ápolónőjét… - **Szerzői megjegyzés: Nem.**

Sara jobban megnézte a piros pólót, és észrevett rajta egy kis, ezüst pacát. Igen Sara, az a paca neked most azt jelenti hogy ez egy megszállott Star Trek mániás. És így belegondolva az a paca ezt nem csak Sarának jelenti ezt hanem James környezetének is.

- És mi is a vezetékneved?

- Tiberius.

Ezen a pontin Sara már a közelgő ideggörcstől tartott. Ezért tennie kellett valamit. Vagy mondania.

- És abban a részben, a második évadban, hányadik Doktor is a kapitány?

Ezzel kellően lesokkolta Jamest, és visszatartotta a további bájcsevejtől. A csengőig mindketten számolták a másodperceket. Tényleg és szó szerint. És mikor Sara nullához ért szomorúan tapasztalta hogy nem csöngettek. Aztán, mínusz 12 magasságában…

Sara fellélegzett, a gyorsrandisoknak még két esélyük volt hogy megérjék az árukat. De ennek nem valami nagy a valószínűsége. Az sokkal inkább valószínűbb hogy Sara hazamegy egyedül, majd lefekszik aludni és egyes mai „randipartnerei"-ről rémálmai lesznek. Vagy Grissomról, valami szintén sikítós dolog… Na ez mondjuk még tőlem is sok volt… asszem. Mindegy. Vissza a mi sokat megélt (és megszenvedett) főhősnőnkhöz! Felnézett. És imádkozott. Nem jött be neki. Persze ha valaki csak baj esetén hisz istenben az nem mindig jó ómen… Na de vissza az udvarlóra! Későötvenes csíkos inges, rövidnadrágos típus. Sara tudta hogy szívni fog és igaza lett. De én ezt most nem fogom leírni, mert ha leírnám ez a sztori egy másik kategóriába kerülne… Nézzük mi történ Grissommal, mióta otthagytuk a transzvesztitával!

Grissom elért az utolsó előtti asztalhoz. Csinos, feketehajú nő. Kék blúz, fekete szoknya. Semmi feltűnő, vagy riasztó. Grissom leült.

- Gil vagyok.

- Trish.

- Én helyszínelő vagyok. És te?

- Nos, én újságíró vagyok. Házasság, halálozás. Minden ami számít! – kacsintott – Na és, szereted az állatokat?

- Igen. Van is egy tarantulám.

Trish elfehéredett. Lassan, módszeresen hátrébbcsúszott a székén, és lerakta az italát.

- Rosszat mondtam?

- A-arachnofóbiás vagyok…

És itt zátonyra futott egy újabb bimbózó kapcsolat. Csendben ültek a maradék 30 másodpercben. Csengő és Grissom már indul is. Oda megy az utolsó asztalhoz.

- Gil vagyok.

- Emily.

Ó! Ti szegények! Azt hittétek Sara ül az utolsó asztalnál? Istenem… Megértelek titeket, én is azt hittem volna… De akkor hamarabb vége lenne… Nem baj. Lesz még itt happy end. Asszem.

Nos ugorjunk. Sara végigszenvedte a 10 lovagot és elindult haza. Grissom ugyanígy tett. Csak persze ő nem Sara lakására ment. Ja, de. Szóval. Sara hazaért. Úgy döntött hogy fürdik. Tehát fürdött. Mikor is csöngettek. Bosszúsan odavetett egy „Jövök"-öt, és ment. Remélte hogy csak a szomszéd az sóért, vagy valami amin hamar túl lesz. Hát nem. Ugyanis Grissom volt az.

- Grissom?

- Igen? – nézett fel az említett

- Öhm, miért vagy itt? Nem csináltam semmit…

Grissomnak rosszul esett hogy ő csak akkor látogathatja meg Sarát, ha a lány valami rosszat tett. De remélte hogy ez nem megy így sokáig.

- Én csak beszélni akartam veled.

_Fürdés… Grissom… fürdés… Grissom… _- Sara gyorsan mérlegelt.

- Gyere be! Ülj csak le amíg felöltözök.

És Grissom leült. És ült. Ó hogy ti megint azt szeretnétek hogy az öltözést írjam… Jó! Sara bement a hálószobába, és körülnézett. Gyorsan mindent behajított az ágyról az ágy alá, hátha kell majd a hely valamire alapon, majd kinyitotta a szekrényét. Csipkefehérnemű, spagetti topp és kinyúlt pizsamanadrág. A Cosmopolitan szerint ez a férfiak szerint legszexibbnek tartott összeállítás. Reméljük Grissom a férfiak 80 százalékához tartozik. Nagy levegőt vett, megsimogatta Buddha pociját és kiment. Kint Grissom eléggé idegesnek tűnt.

- Baj van?

- Nem, nincs baj.

- Akkor miért vagy itt?

- Mert be kell vallanom valamit…

_Adja ég hogy nem most jött rá hogy homoszexuális!_ – futott át Sara agyán.

- Én… azt hiszem…

És kopogtak.

- Én, most kinyitom az ajtót, ne menj sehová!

Catherine volt az.

- Szia Cat! Hát te?

- Én csak megakartam kérdezni hogy… észrevette Grissom kabátját – Ó, nem vagy egyedül… ezért van rajtad ez? Jó én akkor nem is zavarok.

Megfordult és elment. Sara ott állt még pár pillanatig, remélte hogy Catherine csak a kabátot vette észre, és nem ismerte meg hogy kié, mert ha Catherinenek valami egyszer a fülébe jut addig nem érzi teljesnek a munkáját amíg az egész labornak – beleértve Ecklie-t és a nappalisokat – el nem meséli. Ha Catherine ilyen fontosságú információ birtokába jut Sara keresztet vethet a terveire az éjszakásoknál… Sara elindult befelé. És – meglepő módon – beért.

- Ki volt az?

- Hosszú történet. Mindegy. Szóval, mielőtt csöngettek mondani akartál valamit, ugye?

- Igen, én…

És csörgött Grissom mobilja. Nem, nem, nem! Catherine volt az.

- Catherine az, fel kell vennem.

Mielőtt Sara akármit is mondhatott volna Grissom felvette, Sarában már körvonalazódni kezdett a kép.

- Igen Catherine?

- _Te szerencsétlen idióta!_

- Miről beszélsz?

_- Elmentél erre a hülye gyorsrandi-estre, pedig szereted Sarát, és lecsúsztál róla!_

Grissom csak ismételni tudta magát:

- Miről beszélsz?

- _Arról, hogy most voltam Saránál és egy pasi van nála! Valaki aki nem te vagy, és te is lehetnél! Nem értem miért vagy ennyire gyáva! Komolyan! Szereted Sarát és nem foglalkozol vele, csak mert így kényelmesebb és van egy szuper kis irodád, ahová beülhetsz és nézheted ahogy a csapatod gürizik, de ha ezt elveszted Saráért az már nem éri meg neked! Az embernek otthon is lehet migrénrohama! Élj egy kicsit Gil! Mozdulj ki otthonról, csinálj mást is mint a hülye keresztrejtvényeid! Hívd el vacsorázni, vagy moziba vagy felőlem felajánlhatod neki hogy együtt kimentek a sivatagba bogarakat fogdosni, nekem mindegy csak csinálj valamit, akármit, amíg nem késő! Bár ahogy elnézem már most is az…_

Sara a háttérben nevetett. Rájött mit csinált Catherine, és arra is hogy ennek milyen következményei lesznek a kényelmes kis életére. És ez minden okot megadott neki hogy boldog legyen. Szegény Grissom ott állt a nappali közepén, kezében a telefonnal, Catherine válogatott szitkait hallgatva, és mindenki aki nézte – én és Sara – hallotta a fogaskerekek kattogását.

És ekkor megvilágosodott.

- Catherine…

Sara lélegzetvisszafojtva várta hogy mit fog mondani.

- _… és akkor bold- Igen? _– Caterine érezte hogy Grissom most valamivel alapjaiban fogja megváltoztatni a képletet

- Én vagyok Saránál.

_- Ó, értem, én… akkor… most… azt hiszem hogy… leteszem._

És letette. Most már – remélhetőleg – további külső behatás nélkül fog lefolyni ez a beszélgetés. Remélhetőleg.

- Szóval Grissom, azt hiszem, akartál mondani valamit…

- Igen.

- Én… azt hiszem… szeretlek…

- És én is azt hiszem.

Sara azt tette amit bármelyik tisztességes hősnő egy jó filmben. Megcsókolta.

Vége

_*_**Szeretném ha ezt én találtam volna ki, de nem. Az „Egy Akatsukis élete" című web sorozat egyik bakik jelenetében hangzott el. Szóval minden Fekete Danié amit ezzel a mondattal keresnék. Tényleg minden. Bár semmit sem kerestem vele és valószínűleg nem is fogok…**


End file.
